


Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes: Guía y Manual del Usuario

by lenayuri



Series: Sherlock: Guías y Manuales de Usuario [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>¡Felicitaciones!</i> Ahora usted es el orgulloso propietario de su propia unidad <span class="u">Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes: Guía y Manual del Usuario

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maye_Malfter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/gifts).



> **Importante** : La idea original de este tipo de fanfics pertenece a Theresa Green, quien comenzó en el fandom de LOTR en inglés. He encontrado algunos fanfics adaptados a personajes de anime, de Harry Potter, de Star Trek y busqué de Sherlock Holmes ¡y no había! ~~ok, había uno pero era hetero y no me gustó~~ Así que pensé en poner mi granito de arena a este lindo fandom.  
>  Originalmente publicado en mi cuenta de ffnet, ahora lo traigo aquí.  
>  **Gracias a** smile.in.love, I-am-Momo, Rowena Prince-Flamel y Olga por la ayuda prestada aquella ocasión.

**¡FELICITACIONES!**

Ahora usted es el orgulloso propietario de su propia unidad  **Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes**  –  **Sherlock** , para abreviar.

Para mayor eficacia de éste, tenga a bien leer el siguiente manual donde se detallan todas las dudas, sugerencias y recomendaciones para que su rendimiento sea al cien por ciento.

**INSTALACIÓN**

Cuando usted reciba su unidad  **SHERLOCK** , asegúrese de no hacer observaciones obvias o la unidad podría activarse en modo DETECTIVE y responderle en forma sarcástica.

No tema, su unidad no está dañada, sólo que su inteligencia no concibe lo obvio. No es nada personal.

Su  **SHERLOCK**  deberá llegar completamente ensamblado y con carga máxima (no necesita baterías).

Haga el favor de revisar que todos los accesorios, enlistados más adelante, se encuentren presentes y que se le ha entregado la versión correcta de su unidad  **SHERLOCK** :

(a) HOLMES 1.0 (Derechos de Autor Cox/Granada 1084)

(b) HOLMES 2.0 (Derechos de Autor Berman/Clark-Hall 2009)

(c) SHERLOCK 1.0 (Derechos de Autor Gatiss/Moffat 2012)

 **Nota** : Este manual es exclusivo para el modelo SHERLOCK 1.0; quien, para mayores referencias, tiene gran parecido con el actor británico Benedict Cumberbatch. El cambio en el nombre de cada unidad no altera la esencia del mismo.

**ESPECIFICACIONES TÉCNICAS**

Nombre:  _Sherlock Holmes_

Profesión:  _Detective Consultor. Único en el Mundo_

Residencia:  _221B Baker Street, Londres, Reino Unido_

Sitio de Fabricación:  _Londres_

Fecha de Fabricación:  _6 de Enero_

Altura:  _1.84 metros aproximadamente_

Peso:  _Información Insuficiente_

Color de Cabello:  _Negro_

Color de Ojos:  _Grises, azules, verdes… el color lo elije usted y, si prefiere, puede elegir una combinación entre todos para crear algo parecido al universo en una mirada._

**PROCEDIMIENTO DE OPERACIÓN**

Su unidad SHERLOCK ha sido prediseñada para ser autosuficiente, deductiva y ligeramente sarcástica. Ésta opción viene de fábrica, no tema por los comentarios que escuche de su unidad.

Sus controles se activan por voz. Por favor, diga sus órdenes de forma clara y concisa, evitando la obviedad, frases de bajo contenido intelectual y afirmaciones redundantes. No nos hacemos responsables por el nivel de sarcasmo de su unidad.

Si su unidad SHERLOCK llega a presentar algún tipo de  _negación_  a obedecer, seguir normas o lo ignora, no dude en llamar a servicio técnico para mayor ayuda. De lo contrario, la unidad JOHN [se vende por separado] podrá tranquilizar de forma inmediata a su unidad SHERLOCK sin que usted necesite mover un solo dedo. Para mayor efectividad, métalos en una habitación y cierre la puerta con llave.

Recuerde que su unidad SHERLOCK no es únicamente para tenerlo en una vitrina y deleitarse con la vista, también cuenta con múltiples funciones:

**Coeficiente Intelectual y Memoria**

El CI de su unidad SHERLOCK es sencillamente ¡magnífico! Puede almacenar gran cantidad de información en su disco duro, en un espacio casi infinito llamado Palacio Mental, donde almacena toda la información que considera de suma importancia y relevancia.

Su unidad SHERLOCK necesitará de algunos segundos a solas para poder acceder a esta maravillosa fuente de información, por lo que mientras él localiza la información que usted solicitó, puede ir a la cocina y prepararse un té, ver algo interesante en la televisión o revisar su correo electrónico. Le garantizamos que SHERLOCK encontrará cualquier tema que usted le pida buscar – a menos que sea algo referente con astronomía, política, historia, geografía y demás ciencias que él considere  _inútiles_ ; pero tenga la seguridad de que si es sobre química, él lo encontrará.

**Recopilación de Información**

Si lo anterior le causa problemas, puede utilizar la función 'recopilación de información' de su unidad SHERLOCK; la cual le permite – gracias a su inagotable fuente de información externa – prácticamente obtener cualquier tipo de 'temas importantes' necesarios para usted.

Para activar esta función, tenga la amabilidad de proporcionarle suficiente dinero a su unidad SHERLOCK para hacer sus transacciones. La información solicitada dependerá de la eficacia de la red de vagabundos de su unidad [se venden por separado].

**Capacidad Deductiva**

Su SHERLOCK puede y siempre deducirá todo a su alrededor. Desde los años que lleva esa telaraña en su pared, hasta la cantidad de veces que usted se pasó la mano por el cabello. ¡Así de eficiente es la unidad SHERLOCK!

Cuando su SHERLOCK haga alguna deducción, sírvase de alimentar su ego con palabras como:  _maravilloso_ ,  _fantástico_ ,  _sorprendente_  y similares. Si lo prefiere, coloque una unidad JOHN junto a su unidad SHERLOCK para mayor efectividad. Si incluye un LESTRADE a la pareja anterior, obtendrá un lindo juego de palabras (aplica sólo en víspera de navidad o año nuevo).

**Experimentación**

Su unidad SHERLOCK contiene en su programación la imperiosa necesidad de experimentar; por lo tanto, no se asuste de encontrar piezas de cuerpos humanos en su refrigerador, en la mesa o en cualquier parte que él considere apta para hacerlo.

Procure mantener a la unida SHERLOCK lejos de la unidad MOLLY, la cual es quien le proporciona el material para sus experimentos.

Para minimizar la cantidad de experimentos, no dude en llamar a una unidad JOHN como apoyo. Él se encargará de SHERLOCK y sus experimentos.

**Sarcasmo**

Como se mencionó anteriormente, su SHERLOCK tiene una inteligencia impresionante; sin embargo, ésta llega a verse mermada por el uso continuo del  _sarcasmo_  como medida de comunicación. No se sienta mal, no es contra usted. Es, de hecho, contra cualquier ser vivo en el planeta (exceptuando la unidad JOHN, él es especial, aunque no lo admita).

**"Puppy Eyes"**

Esta  _arma letal_  puede y será usada por su unidad SHERLOCK para obtener lo que quiera. ¡Pero no se alarme! SHERLOCK sólo la usará con JOHN cuando desee  _drogarlo_  con un café, así que no tema ser influenciado por su unidad. Pero, si quiere saber más acerca de ésta  _función_ , llévele un JOHN a su SHERLOCK y véalo usted mismo.

**Violín**

SHERLOCK es un excelente violinista y deleitará su oído con las más finas y hermosas melodías con su  _Stradivarius_. Sin embargo, debemos aclarar que dichos dotes musicales no se presentan única y exclusivamente durante el día, sino también durante la noche – si es en la madrugada, mejor para él.

Para calmar la imperiosa necesidad de su unidad por tocar a altas horas de la noche, haga el favor de mandar una unidad JOHN para tranquilizarlo y hacerlo  _pensar_  de otras maneras  _menos_  ruidosas – a menos que a usted le vayan las prácticas voyeristas.

**Combate**

Lamentablemente, su unidad SHERLOCK no cuenta con más conocimiento sobre combate cuerpo a cuerpo que el básico; si prefiere un SHERLOCK que cuida de usted o de su propia unidad JOHN, pida su unidad HOLMES 1.0, él tiene conocimientos y práctica en boxeo. O, en su caso, la unidad HOLMES 2.0, quien es capaz de predecir los movimientos de su oponente con sólo una mirada, analizarlos y aplicar el mejor contraataque.

**Incapacidad para Mantenerse Quieto/sin Hacer Nada**

La unidad SHERLOCK se aburre con mucha facilidad. Le recomendamos que, para minimizar o evitar esto, acerque una unidad JOHN y una unidad LESTRADE en modo resolviendo casos, esto garantizará que su SHERLOCK se encuentre activo y de buen humor. Pero recuerde, esto sólo es momentáneo.

**COMPATIBILIDAD CON OTROS MODELOS**

Lamentablemente la cantidad de unidades con la que su SHERLOCK es compatible es muy reducida. No obstante, debe tener mayor cuidado cuando las unidades ANDERSON y DONOVAN se encuentren cerca de él, ya que el nivel de sarcasmo usado rebasa su nivel normal; también tiene ligeras diferencias con su hermano, la unidad MYCROFT, aunque éstas siempre concluyen en una discusión amistosa donde la unidad JOHN siempre intercede – a menos que se encuentre cerca la unidad LESTRADE [ver manual de usuario de MYCROFT o LESTRADE para mayor información].

 **Advertencia** : nunca deje su unidad SHERLOCK cerca de una unidad MORIARTY; tienden a, literalmente, matarse entre ellos. También, evite meter a esa ecuación una unidad JOHN, ya que MORIARTY lo tomará como rehén y SHERLOCK no podrá hacer nada al respecto, a menos que una unidad ADDLER interceda para su propio beneficio monetario.

 **Nota** : a menos que usted sea un  _pro_ -het [fan del hetero]. En ese caso, no podemos ayudarle. Para mayor referencia, diríjase a la versión ELEMENTARY 1.0, la cual no pertenece a esta compañía y no nos hacemos responsables por el  _mal sabor de boca_  que esa versión deje en usted.

Si usted desea realizar una unión entre una unidad SHERLOCK y una unidad JOHN deberá considerar lo siguiente:

(a) La unidad SHERLOCK está casado con su trabajo. JOHN es parte de su trabajo, por ende, SHERLOCK está casado con JOHN – pero su programación les impide ver lo obvio.

(b) La unidad SHERLOCK tendrá episodios  _aparentemente_  íntimos con la unidad ADDLER, pero no lo son. La unidad JOHN no lo sabe, pero se pondrá celoso aún sin saberlo. A la unidad ADDLER le encanta ser la tercera en discordia para que ese par de unidades desbloqueen el modo relación establecida, mejor conocida como johnlock.

(c) SHERLOCK tendrá episodios de celos – no aparentes ni conscientes – con respecto a las  _citas_  de JOHN; pero no se preocupe, la unidad SHERLOCK está programado para mandarle mensajes precisos en el momento más inoportuno a su dicha unidad. No se alarme del contenido de éstos, son frases prediseñadas – y algunas inventadas por la misma unidad - para mantener a  _su_  doctor cerca de él.

(d) SHERLOCK nunca aceptará que le gusta estar cerca de JOHN. Se verá reacio a aceptar que es su  _amigo_ , así que no espere algo más de él. Pero siempre puede observar desde lejos la interacción entre ambas unidades y la tensión sexual que emanan ambos, así como la intensidad de sus miradas y el lenguaje corporal de ambos que  _grita_  claramente:  _te amo_ ,  _te deseo_  y  _quiero llevarte a la cama_.

Las unidades SHERLOCK y JOHN serán afines desde el primer momento en el que se vean – para mayor grado de impresión, favor de incluir a la unidad MIKE en su modo:  _celestino_.

No lo olvide, SHERLOCK no considera las emociones como algo útil, pero con la unidad JOHN esto cambia positivamente.

**ACCESORIOS**

Los accesorios que su SHERLOCK trae, dependerá de la edición de DETECTIVE CONSULTOR que haya pedido:

 **HOLMES 1.0** : Viste un elegante traje color negro. Esta unidad es la más fiel de las versiones originales, por lo que no debe temer de su porte sereno y seductor. Posee también una bufanda negra [regalo de WATSON 1.0], un sombrero de copa, una gorra de caza, una bata, un pijama de dos piezas, una pipa, un violín y una lupa. Otros accesorios se venden por separado.

 **HOLMES 2.0** : Versión más desarreglada y poco pulcra, según algunos. Su vestimenta incluye un pantalón sencillo, una camisa, un chaleco, una corbata y un sombrero – no debe asustarse si su unidad decide _disfrazarse_  o si su ropa termina  _hecha jirones_  al terminar el día [mantenga la unidad WATSON 2.0 cerca para mayor vigilancia]. Contiene también una pipa, un pijama de cuerpo entero, un violín, una pistola, una lupa y un pañuelo de seda [éste puede cambiar dependiendo de la ropa que le ponga].

 **SHERLOCK 1.0** : Versión actual de la unidad. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje pulcro, elegante y sexy, el cual enmarca perfectamente lo que deba enmarcar. Utiliza una gran cantidad de camisas – la favorita de muchos usuarios (y de JOHN) es la púrpura – que poseen la capacidad de hacerle creer que en cualquier momento los botones reventarán; pero no es así, querido usuario, porque esas camisas aguantan cualquier movimiento brusco por parte de su unidad. Posee también una gabardina larga negra, una bufanda azul [el tono varía], una bata azul, un pijama a dos piezas, un violín, un cráneo, un par de guantes de cuero negro, una fusta, una lupa y una laptop – los parches de nicotina y los cigarrillos se venden por separado; no se recomienda que la unidad JOHN los encuentre.

**LIMPIEZA**

Su unidad SHERLOCK, a pesar de tener hábitos alimenticios y de sueño extraños, es muy limpio y autosuficiente. Pero recuerde que debe darle mantenimiento regularmente. Utilice una tina de agua para hacerlo – a su unidad le gusta meditar con agua caliente – y asegúrese de incluir una unidad JOHN. El resultado de limpieza será un 300% más efectivo.

**LUBRICACIÓN**

Para que su unidad SHERLOCK trabaje de forma eficaz, las articulaciones deben ser lubricadas constantemente.

 **Nota** : La unidad JOHN viene con la habilidad para realizar ésta actividad sin problema alguno.

**RECARGA**

Como se mencionó al principio, su unidad SHERLOCK no necesita baterías. A pesar de esto, su energía vital puede bajar considerablemente después de un tiempo notable de uso. Use los siguientes procedimientos para cargar su unidad:

**Comida**

SHERLOCK no necesita comida – o al menos eso le dirá. ¡No le crea! Necesita alimentarse al menos una vez cada dos semanas para un buen funcionamiento – aunque jure y perjure que sólo necesite sus parches de nicotina. Considere como una dieta para su unidad 'comida para llevar'. Si definitivamente tiene problemas para lograr que SHERLOCK ingiera algo sólido, tenga una unidad JOHN cerca como contramedida.

**Bebidas**

SHERLOCK no consume bebidas alcohólicas, así que no se moleste en darle algo de esa procedencia. El agua bastará para saciar su sed y no provocará que le haga gestos nada amables. También funciona con café o té, en su defecto. El problema radica en que no tenemos la receta indicada para su unidad SHERLOCK, ya que sólo una unidad JOHN sabe cómo prepararle sus bebidas preferidas sin temor a recibir un mal gesto – esto se comprobó con la unidad MOLLY, a quien le pidió un café con dos de azúcar, probó y descartó con una clara cara de asco; cosa que no pasó con JOHN.

**Sueño**

Su unidad SHERLOCK no necesita dormir; aunque esto no es verdad. No se asuste por la cantidad obscena de horas que su unidad pase despierto, preocúpese – tal vez no tanto – cuando no encuentre ni a su unidad JOHN ni a su unidad SHERLOCK por ningún lado; es probable que SHERLOCK esté usando a JOHN como almohada.

**REPROGRAMACIÓN**

SHERLOCK 1.0 no puede ser reprogramado debido a que sus anteriores versiones son incompatibles con él. Sin embargo, sí puede aprender nuevas habilidades, siempre y cuando se encuentre cerca de JOHN 1.0. No admite la incursión de  _gusto por mujeres_ , sólo admite  _gusto por su JOHN_. No intente modificar su programación porque entra en un estado de  _frenesí asesino_  que no puede ser detenido, a menos que la unidad John lo bese. La unidad JOHN 1.0 considera que su SHERLOCK 1.0 es perfecto tal y como es.

HOLMES 1.0 no puede ser programado, él es perfecto. HOLMES 1.0 cuida y procura a su WATSON 1.0 sin necesidad de haberlo programado así; el  _slash_  viene implícito.

HOLMES 2.0 no puede ser reprogramado porque, de hecho, WATSON 2.0 no lo permite. En estas versiones, es WATSON 2.0 quien cuida de HOLMES 2.0, por lo que, a su manera, también es perfecto.

 **Nota** : A pesar de las diferencias, SHERLOCK 1.0 también es perfecto, debido a que la única manera en la que se active su modo humano es tener cerca una unidad JOHN 1.0.

**SEGURIDAD**

Debido a la gran popularidad de las unidades HOLMES y SHERLOCK [especialmente HOLMES 1.0 y SHERLOCK 1.0], se recomienda tomar las siguientes precauciones:

*Por ningún motivo deje a su SHERLOCK solo, a menos que tenga a JOHN en la misma habitación en modo  _combate_ ; de lo contrario asegúrese de mantenerlo a salvo con usted.

*Si no es posible mantener la unidad SHERLOCK con usted, aléjelo de puertas, ventanas, chimeneas y cualquier otro medio por el que puedan  _raptarlo_.

*Aléjelo de las unidades MORIARTY y MORAN. Esto puede provocar que SHERLOCK se ponga en peligro y se sacrifique por JOHN, dejando solo a la unidad por tiempo indeterminado (SHERLOCK puede regresar, o usted puede adquirir otra unidad; aunque no le aconsejamos que lo haga. Tener dos unidades SHERLOCK y una unidad JOHN podría crear una catástrofe milenaria).

*No preste su SHERLOCK a nadie.

 ** _CUIDADO_** : Su SHERLOCK puede intentar convencerlo de decirle dónde están escondidos los cigarrillos. No le crea, no deje que su habilidad  _puppy eyes_  surta efecto en usted – ni en su unidad JOHN–. Recuerde utilizar las amenazas: "No habrá casos para ti", "tendrás que ir por la leche tú", "te haré trabajar con Anderson" o "no dejaré que veas a JOHN". Son muy efectivas – sobre todo la última.

**PREGUNTAS FRECUENTES**

**Pregunta** : ¿Puedo sacar a mi SHERLOCK de paseo o de vacaciones?

 **Respuesta** : No le recomendamos que lo haga. Recuerde que SHERLOCK tiene la capacidad de deducción y, también, de aburrirse demasiado rápido. Esto puede cambiar si lleva también su unidad JOHN al paseo.

 **Pregunta** : He leído en algunos  _fanfictions_  que a SHERLOCK lo emparejan con otras unidades, ¿esto es cierto?

 **Respuesta** : Nosotros recomendamos el uso de las unidades SHERLOCK y JOHN. Sin embargo, el usuario podrá acomodar sus gustos a sus unidades y a las parejas de éstas. Nuevamente, si prefiere el  _hetero_ , no podemos ayudarle.

 **Pregunta** : Mi SHERLOCK ignora a mi JOHN, ¿eso es normal?

 **Respuesta** : Asegúrese de que JOHN no tuvo alguna de sus  _citas_  por costumbre, si es así, no tiene de qué preocuparse; encierre ambas unidades en una habitación y ellos arreglarán sus problemas.

 **Pregunta** : Mi SHERLOCK comenzó a meditar sin parar en mi sofá, no me hace caso y suspira cuando toca su violín, ¿está averiado?

 **Respuesta** : No, no está averiado. Su SHERLOCK le está diciendo – aún sin palabras – que necesita un compañero. Le recomendamos que le proporcione una unidad JOHN.

**SOLUCIÓN DE PROBLEMAS**

**Problema** : Su SHERLOCK llega a casa lleno de sangre y con un arpón en la mano.

 **Solución** : No intente hacerlo entrar en razón, no lo logrará. Dedíquese a decirle que tome un baño para que no ensucie el piso y asunto arreglado.

 **Problema** : Su SHERLOCK toca melodías tristes con su violín ¿estará deprimido?

 **Solución** : Es posible, pero no es nada concreto. Si tiene una unidad JOHN cerca, dígale que le ayude con el detective; si no tiene uno, he ahí la razón de su tristeza.

 **Problema** : Es difícil entender a SHERLOCK cuando habla con tecnicismos y términos que no conoce.

 **Solución** : Verifique que ADDLER no lo drogó de nuevo, de ser así, llame a JOHN para que se haga cargo.

 **Problema** : SHERLOCK no deja de acosar sexualmente a JOHN, incluso le llama 'mascota'.

 **Solución** : ¡Accidentalmente ha recibido una unidad MORIARTY! Si aún conserva su recibo, llame inmediatamente a servicio al cliente para un cambio de unidad – a menos que quiera seguir viendo cómo su JOHN es acosado.

 **Problema** : Mi SHERLOCK no deja de abrazar y besar a JOHN y no salen de la habitación ¿acaso algo está mal?

 **Solución** : ¿Mal? ¡Debería regocijarse! Su unidad SHERLOCK ha descubierto las maravillas del modo sexo y quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido – por haber omitido  _el modo orgasmo_  de su disco duro – con su pareja destinada; término usado por él por iniciativa propia.

**INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL**

Para preguntas, dudas, reclamos o sugerencias que no se encuentren en esta guía práctica del usuario, favor de comunicarse a cualquiera de los siguientes medios de contacto:

Departamento de Scotland Yard

División SLASH #69

Londres, UK

Tel: 1 800 SHERLOCK

**Author's Note:**

> Espero pronto traerles las demás versiones con los personajes de Sherlock. La versión de John sigue cocinándose y dudo meterme con la tercera temporada, así que no, no habrá hetero aquí ni en ninguna otra versión de mis manuales.  
> Estoy planeando publicar las versiones en inglés, pero dado que mi _t'hy'la_ está ocupada, voy a tardarme un poco con aquello de la beteada y eso. :)  
>  ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
